Desperate Measures
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott and Stiles are running from the alpha in the woods. The Argents are chasing the alpha, and have come to the unlikely conclusion that the two boys are hunters.


Title : Desperate Measures  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott and Stiles are having to hide  
>in Beacon Hills forest from the Alpha. At the<br>same time, the Argents are chasing the ALpha,  
>and come to the belief the two boys are hunters.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott stood up from the bench in anger at Jackson.  
>The fool didn't understand a thing past his own<br>selfish ego. Three day's to arrange him being turned  
>into a werewolf wasn't going to happen. No matter<br>what the other teen believed.

Worse, Stiles was off with Derek on some secret  
>mission. He was worried about his friend. The Alpha<br>was far to dangerous to be dealing with. Not without  
>the whole group together, and Stiles had refused to<br>tell him what the two were up to. Which meant it was  
>probably about the Alpha.<p>

He stepped forward toward the Coach and his phone  
>rang. The game was about to start. The team was already<br>huddling, and he could see the Coach glancing at him  
>impatiently. But if it was Stiles...<p>

Scott spun around, snatching up the phone, and answered  
>it.<p>

" Stiles? " He urgently demanded.

" Peter's the Alpha! " Stiles gasped out. " Get here now!  
>Hurry! "<p>

The line went dead.

" McCall! Move it! " Finstock bellowed.

He glanced back at the Coach for a moment. The man had  
>made it clear at the start that if Scott missed one game<br>he would be benched the rest of the season. Because of  
>that, he'd gone to great lengths to always play. Despite<br>control issues, he had played, and very nearly lost  
>himself to the wolf.<p>

Now his best friend was in trouble.

Scott dropped his helmet to the grass, and rapidly  
>stripped off his pads. Letting them fall wherever. He<br>yanked his jersey off, then undid the chest plating,  
>and pulled the jersey back on.<p>

" McCall! What the hell are you doing?! " Finstock  
>stormed over. " Put your gear back on this instant, or<br>your back to second string! "

" Then I'm second string. " He stated calmly, grabbing  
>his cell.<p>

He sprinted straight across the field at human speeds.

" MCCALL! " Finstock yelled.

Scott hit the parking lot at full werewolf speed. Racing  
>down the sidewalk toward the hospital. He was dimly aware<br>of cars braking and skidding to a halt, horns honking at  
>him, and the sounds of crashes. But he didn't care. Stiles<br>was in serious trouble.

In minutes he came to the hospital Long Term Care Unit.  
>He saw what was left of Stiles Jeep. The once mint condition<br>light blue vehicle had been clawed, and ripped into. The  
>wheels were shredded, along with the black top. The windows<br>were smashed, the seats laying on the pavement, and the  
>steering wheel hanging from the branch of a tree.<p>

Peter's red haired nurse stepped out of the shadows. The  
>woman smiling wickedly at him.<p>

" Visiting hours are over. " She shifted into Beta form.

" Where's Stiles? " He demanded, shifting himself.

" I believe Peter was planning a small snack. " She laughed.

Scott darted forward. He flipped over her head, and ran  
>for the window to Peter's room. Diving forward, he smashed<br>through it, hitting the floor in a forward roll, and coming  
>up on his feet.<p>

He headed for the open door, peaking through. Peter and Derek  
>were coming out of a far room. They were acting like brothers.<br>Stiles was poking his head above the nurses station across  
>from him. Peter's nurse was currently running down the hall<br>toward them.

' We're in big trouble. ' Scott realized.

Scott was a brand new Beta, untrained, and Stiles a human,  
>against two Beta's and an Alpha. He swallowed in pure fear.<br>They would be killed instantly with those odds.

" You might as well come out, Scott. " Peter calmly adjusted  
>his black leather duster. " You have no chance against us.<br>Surely you know that by now. "

' There is one chance. ' Scott licked his dry lips.

He took a steadying breath, and meet Stiles eyes. The  
>other teen nodded at him in understanding. Together they<br>moved.

Scott sprinted for the hall heading away from the three  
>wolves at a human pace, letting Stiles leap onto his back,<br>and then he speed into a full out werewolf run. He reached  
>deep into his body, grabbing every last drop of speed he<br>had.

" The woods. " Stiles subvocalized into his ear.

" Get him! " Peter ordered.

He could hear the three wolves behind them. Tearing after  
>them at full speed. Unlike him, the three were without<br>extra weight, and had training under their belt.

The teens jumped through the glass doors, and went for  
>the woods. They both were aware that whatever happened<br>to them, they had to keep the werewolves away from other  
>people.<p>

' Protect us, if there's a God looking out for us good  
>little werewolves, protect us. ' He prayed.<p>

00000

Allison stayed firmly against the stair wall as Kate  
>entered the living room where her dad was.<p>

" Well? " Her dad demanded.

" I got the police report. " Kate stated soberly. " It  
>seems out boy Scott received a call from Stiles before<br>he pulled that runner. Now here's where it get's tricky.  
>Stiles Jeep was found in the parking lot outside the<br>Long Term Treatment Unit at the Hospital. "

" Wait, doesn't Peter Hale have a room there? " Her dad  
>asked.<p>

" Yep. But get this. " Kate said. " His Jeep had been  
>torn apart. Like a werewolf had gotten to it. Claw marks<br>were all over it. "

' Werewolf? ' Allison frowned in confusion.

" So here's where it get's really good. " Kate's voice  
>got excited. " Peter and his nurse are missing. His<br>windows broken from the outside, and Scott's blood is  
>all over it. Stiles blood is on the hallway floor<br>outside Peter's room. Both of their blood is on the  
>shattered glass in what was the front doors, and this<br>time it's broken from the inside. "

" Scott was rescuing his friend. " Her dad thoughtfully  
>said.<p>

" That's what I'm thinking. " Kate admitted. " But now  
>there's two human boys on the run from three werewolves.<br>Let's face it, Chris, they're probably dead already. "

" No, I don't think so. " Chris soberly said.

" You don't seriously think they're alive. " Kate scoffed.  
>" Chris, they're untrained, and have no idea what they're<br>dealing with. They shouldn't have been able to get out  
>of the hospital at all. "<p>

" Exactly. Think about it. Really think about it, Kate,  
>and not just the hospital. Think about all the other<br>stuff. The incident at the school, the monkshood bullet  
>you found missing from your bag, Scott knowing Derek and<br>refusing to explain himself to me. " Chris became firm.  
>" Scott and Stiles have known about werewolves all along. "<p>

" You're not serious! "

" Ten to one, they had a deal with Derek to find the  
>identity of the Alpha. " Chris paced. " Scott used his<br>study date with Allison to get the bullet to heal Derek.  
>Then the night at the school... Didn't you say someone<br>was driving Derek's car the night after the full moon? "

" Yeah. " Kate answered.

" I bet it wasn't Derek in the school at all. " Chris  
>banged something into the wall. " It was the Alpha.<br>Somehow, those three managed to lure the Alpha to the  
>School, and it backfired on them. "<p>

" The Alpha texted Allison. " Kate blew out a sharp  
>breath.<p>

" And it trapped them in there. " Chris agreed.

" Allison said Scott panicked when they questioned Scott  
>about who was in the school, and what was going on. "<br>Kate supplied. " His friend Stiles kept trying to keep  
>the cops and his father out of it. They wouldn't agree. "<p>

" The Alpha would have torn through the police like they  
>were paper. The only reason it didn't do the same to<br>the kids was it wanted something. " Chris darkly commented.

" You know, Scott went into the school alone to search for  
>the keys. " Kate mused. " He's either the bravest boy, in<br>like ever, or suicidal. "

" I think Scott and Stiles traced the Alpha to the  
>hospital. " Chris continued. " Somehow, they got out<br>alive, and I believe they are still alive. "

" If they are, how long can they survive, with a pack  
>hunting them? " Kate questioned.<p>

" Call the other's. " Chris ordered quietly. " I want  
>a full hunting party ready to move in the hour. You and<br>me are going to head to the hospital and see if we can't  
>track them. If they're half as smart as I believe, they'll<br>head to the woods. "

" The woods? " Kate asked.

" Their first thought will be to protect the other  
>people in town, not themselves. Their second will be<br>to use what they're familar with. While the woods are  
>the terriortory of the werewolves, the boys were raised<br>here, and have spent a lot of time in those woods. "  
>Chris explained.<p>

" And here I thought you hated Scott. " Kate joked.  
>" You almost sound like you like the guy. "<p>

" Make the calls. " Her dad demanded.

Allison pressed her fingertips in her lips. Her mind  
>was racing over everything that had been said. Werewolves<br>were real. Scott and Stiles knew. Her family were hunters  
>of some kind.<p>

Scott and Stiles were in a lot of trouble.

She silently went back upstairs. She needed to think,  
>and plan. She wouldn't be scared and helpless. Not now.<br>Not anymore.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

" So any bright ideas. " Scott followed Stiles in an  
>unknown direction.<p>

" A few, starting with my favorite. " Stiles clambered  
>over a large rock, pausing to pick wolfsbane. " Stay<br>alive. "

" Yeah, and beyond plan A? " Scott slide over the rock  
>to the ground.<p>

" Well plan B was to throw you in front of me, and run  
>screaming like a girl, but then I remembered I'm human,<br>and can't outrun them, so... " Stiles threw out his hands.

" Right. " Scott nudged him. " Let's try something a  
>little more likely to get us both out of this alive.<br>Like a gun with monkshood bullets. "

" Problem being, we don't know how to shoot, " Stiles  
>pointed out. " Of course, I did have one idea. There's<br>an abandoned construction site about a mile from here,  
>on the outskirts. If they have what we need, I can turn<br>your claws into a very lethal weapon. "

" I'm really going to regret this, aren't I? " Scott  
>sniffed as Stiles picked more wolfsbane.<p>

" Most defintely. " Stiles nodded. " But you will be  
>able to kill the Alpha. "<p>

" Well, if you can manage that miracle, I might forgive  
>you for dragging me into this mess. " Scott joked.<p>

" Hey! " Stiles protested. " How is any of this my  
>fault? "<p>

" You dragged me into the woods to find Laura Hale's  
>body. You went to the hospital to locate the Alpha. "<br>He started to count off.

" Never mind. " Stiles quickly interrupted. " There  
>it is. "<p>

Scott saw the site in question. It was filled with  
>abandoned material. Half covered, some stored in an<br>old metal building. All that was keeping people out  
>was a padlocked gate.<p>

" Mind playing lockpick? " Stiles rubbed his hands  
>together.<p>

" I'm not a swiss army knife. " He playfully pushed  
>his friend.<p>

Still, he grasped the padlock in two hands, and forced  
>it open. Scott threw it into a thick section of thorns,<br>and weeds. Stiles happily chuckled, pushing open the  
>large fence.<p>

" What are we looking for? " He questioned his friend.

" Coating, and a make shift pestal, and mortar. " Stiles  
>opened his cellphone to use as a flashlight.<p>

Scott did the same. " What kind of coating? "

" The stronger the better. " Stiles answered. " Oh, and  
>a small brush. "<p>

The werewolf was getting a very bad feeling about this.

" Right. "

He started for the old building. The teen tore the lock  
>off, dropping it to the ground. He went inside and paused.<br>It was filled with many, many different types of can's,  
>nails, bolts, and knick knacks.<p>

Scott walked up the isle slowly, scanning for what his  
>friend needed. He found a small paint brush, and a plastic<br>stirrer fast. A very large, heavy bolt would do for a  
>pestal. The mortal and coating were harder.<p>

Finally, he found something labeled Composite Diamond  
>Coating. It was clear, and in a large can like house<br>paint. Grabbing it, and an opener. He left the building.

" There you are. " Stiles beamed. " I found a hollow  
>rock to use for a mortar. Did you find everything else? "<p>

" Yeah. " Scott sat down his supplies.

" Perfect. " Stiles removed the huge stack of wolfsbane  
>he'd collected. Twenty large flowers.<p>

" What are you doing? " Scott frowned in confusion.

" Open the can of coating. " Stiles instructed, as he  
>cut up petals of wolfsbane in the mortar and began to<br>pound it until it's juice was completely drained from  
>it.<p>

' He isn't. ' Scott opened the can in pure fear.

Stiles carefully poured the small amount of juice into  
>the coating, then pulled another five petals off, and<br>repeated the process.

' He is. ' Scott gaped.

" Stir it. " Stiles demanded.

" Are you insane?! " He growled at his friend. " Wolfsbane  
>kills werewolves. "<p>

" Exactly. " Stiles beamed, pouring in more juice. " We  
>coat your claws for a short time, then after the Alpha's<br>dead, we remove it. No big deal. "

Scott considered it. Really considered it. He was an  
>untrained Beta. Trapped in the woods with his best friend.<br>A human being. Was having wolfsbane on his nails for a  
>few hours, a few days, at most, worth Stiles life?<p>

' Yes. ' He decided.

Grumbling, he started to stir the coating. Watching as  
>it began to glow a dark blue, purplish color the more<br>wolfsbane Stiles poured into it. Finally, there was no  
>more flowers left, and the coating was darker than the<br>bullets Kate Argent used.

" Right, now we just have to put it on you. " Stiles  
>snatched up the brush. " Shoes and socks off. "<p>

" Wait! You said my claws! Nothing about my toe nails! "  
>Scott glared.<p>

" And what happens if you lose your shoes and your hands  
>are captured? " Stiles raised an eyebrow.<p>

" I hate you so much. " Scott growled at him, flashing  
>amber wolf eyes.<p>

Nevertheless, he angrily pulled off his shoes and socks,  
>then sat back. He was so going to get Stiles back for<br>this.

One day soon.

11111

Allison silently followed her father and Kate to the  
>hospital. Ducking behind a nearby car. Her bow and<br>four sets of quivers were in the trunk of her car.  
>Ready for when she hit the woods.<p>

" Look at these tracks. " Chris pointed as Kate kneeled.

" One boy was running. " Kate studied them. " He was  
>carrying the other. "<p>

" There were three wolves chasing them. " Chris backed  
>up for a better look. " The Alpha was one of them. "<p>

" The tracks are headed for the woods like you thought. "  
>Kate stood up. " They never hesitated. "<p>

" Look at the tracks by were the Jeep was parked. "  
>Chris indicated. " Impact marks here in the grass show<br>Scott did either a jump or flip, probably to avoid a  
>guard, then he swerved toward the window. Peter Hale's<br>window. "

" Strange. " Kate clicked her tongue. " Unless Stiles  
>told him when he called who the Alpha was. "<p>

" He gambled. " Chris said. " If he believed the Alpha  
>was Peter, then he was gambling he wasn't in the room. "<p>

" And it would be safe to enter through the window. "  
>Kate finished the thought. " It would be a good advantage<br>point. He could see the nurses station, and both hallways. "

" What do you think, Allison? " Her father never turned  
>his head.<p>

' Damn. ' She stood up, and walked over.

" You're right. Scott, would do exactly what you're  
>thinking. " She admitted. " Knowing Stiles, he was<br>probably hiding behind the nurses station. "

" According to the police report, he was. " Kate eyed  
>her in approval. " Peter would have smelled and heard<br>Scott enter. "

" Scott wouldn't leave Stiles. " Allison crossed her  
>arms. " He probably had a plan. If one was running and<br>carrying the other, then the runner was Scott. He's  
>the fastest of the two. "<p>

" Wolfsbane? " Kate asked Chris.

" Probably. " Chris nodded. " The smell alone would  
>slow them down enough to let Scott and Stiles stay<br>ahead. "

" I'm coming with you. " Allison declared firmly.

She meet her dad's eyes with a fierce glare. He opened  
>his mouth to refuse. She knew he did, and so did Kate.<br>But he sighed, and nodded.

" Meet us in front of the Hale house. " He groaned.  
>" We'll head into the woods in twenty minutes. "<p>

" I'll go with Allison. " Kate headed with her niece.

" Fine. " Chris grumbled.

Allison couldn't believe it. Her dad had given in. She  
>didn't understand why.<p>

" It's because he figured out Stiles and Scott are  
>ammature hunter's. " Kate explained.<p>

She frowned at her aunt as they got into the car.

" What do you mean? " She started the car.

" Your boyfriend, and his buddy, have managed to do  
>more concerning the Alpha than a bunch of fully<br>trained werewolf hunters. " Kate smirked. " They've  
>been in the business for a short time, and have made<br>remarkable process. A fact Chris recognizes, and  
>respects. Of course, he's going to be chewing your<br>boy toy out for getting you involved, but hey, it's  
>progress. "<p>

Allison drove toward the woods, and considered what  
>her aunt said. She wasn't convinced Scott and Stiles<br>were hunters. After going back over events, she was  
>wondering if Scott wasn't a werewolf himself.<p>

Their date to the party, when Scott got sick, had  
>been a full moon. The day Scott had run out of the<br>classroom, with Stiles running after him, it had  
>been a full moon.<p>

The first day of school, at lacrosse practice when  
>the whistle blew, Scott had been in visible pain.<br>Holding his head, and moving around in agony.

The first game they played, Scott threw the ball  
>through the goalies net. He ran off the field very<br>fast, and avoided Allison for several minutes before  
>letting her find him.<p>

No, it made more sense to her, if he was a werewolf.  
>If he was, his and Stiles escape made more sense.<br>Scott would be strong enough to carry Stiles, and  
>would be able to stay just ahead of the three killer<br>werewolves.

' But how do I keep Scott alive when Kate and my dad  
>find him? '<p>

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

" Permenate! " Scott growled furiously at Stiles.

" I didn't know. " Stiles backed away nervously. " I  
>swear, but hey, look on the bright side. No werewolf<br>will want to mess with you. Ever. Or come near you.  
>Or mate with you. Or have you in their pack... "<p>

" You coated every nail on my body with a permanate  
>wolfsbane solution. " Scott wolfed out. " I will reek<br>of wolfsbane for the rest of my life. If I scratch  
>myself, I will die. If I get a hangnail, I will die. "<p>

" Well, at least, I didn't get any on your skin. " Stiles  
>laughed weakly. " Or put any on your fangs like I<br>originally planned. "

" My nails are glowing! " Scott yelled. " The Alpha  
>can probably smell me from ten miles away. "<p>

" Twenty. " Peter supplied from the treeline.

" Twenty miles away! " He yelled at Stiles, then paused,  
>and together they turned to stare at Peter.<p>

" Interesting upgrade. " Peter commented, his two Betas  
>just behind him. " Stiles idea, I assume. "<p>

" Uh, yeah. " Stiles stepped sideways until he was  
>right behind Scott, but peering over his friends<br>shoulder. " Just to even the odds a little. "

" Understandable. " Peter smiled slightly. " Somewhat  
>disturbing, but ingenius. "<p>

" Thanks. " Stiles waved.

" I would never do it, mind. " Peter said. " Nor any  
>other sane werewolf, or insane. I'm truly surprised<br>Scott would agree. "

" Desperate times. " Scott replied, wolfing out. " I've  
>learned you have to do things you hate to survive. History<br>teaches us this. Survival is a messy, sickening business,  
>Peter. "<p>

" Yes, it is. " Peter nodded his assent. " Very good,  
>Scott. I underestimated you and your friend. Jennifer,<br>teach Scott here about what a trained Beta can do. "

" Gladly. " She shifted.

Scott swore silently. He didn't want to kill anyone.  
>However, he had no choice. If he didn't, Stiles, and<br>him would die, instead.

" Scott, be careful. " Stiles called. " Don't forget,  
>hunters. "<p>

He recognized the reminder for what it was. Police  
>wouldn't be the only one's searching for them. Hunters<br>would too.

Scott shifted back to human. He could still fight, and  
>his nails were just as deadly as before. Just not as<br>sharpy, or tough.

Jennifer was on him. Tackling him into a tree in an  
>explosion of wood. He grabbed her face, digging in his<br>nails on both sides. Blood pooled around his fingertips.  
>She snarled at him, clawing his back from shoulder to<br>waist.

Scott growled in pain, slashing his fingers lightly  
>over her cheeks. Wolfsbane spread through her veins,<br>the dark glow showing in her blood. She brought her  
>claws down his back again, this time on the other side.<p>

The teen shoved her away, watching her stumble to the  
>ground. The red head was screaming out now. Her hands<br>cradling her face and rolling around.

" How strong is the wolfsbane on your nails? " Peter  
>calmly watched his nurse die.<p>

Scott noticed Derek was horrified by Peter's callous  
>attitude, and the way he'd disregarded Jennifer.<p>

" I used twenty flowers. " Stiles jittered.

" Hmm. " Peter nodded. " A direct strike to the head  
>like that, and a strong dose... "<p>

Jennifer went quiet, her arms falling to the ground  
>bonelessly.<p>

" I thought so. " Peter glanced back at them. " If  
>you'd cut her anywhere else other than the head, or<br>heart, she would have lived almost forty eight hours.  
>You lucked out. "<p>

" Not luck. " Scott firmly stated. " I knew what I was  
>doing. "<p>

" I see. " Peter studied him. " We'll be back later.  
>When you two are more tired. Perhaps then, we can talk. "<p>

" Don't count on it. " Stiles muttered.

Scott stared at the dark woods silently. Waiting for a  
>good thirty minutes before the two teens started to<br>move again. Not talking, not resting, and not looking  
>at the woman they had killed.<p>

22222

" They are really impressing me. " Kate walked backwards  
>into the construction site. " I lived here, and I had no<br>idea this was here. "

" The storage building's been broken into. " Chris picked  
>up the busted lock.<p>

" Look. " Allison crouched by a can of glowing purplish  
>blue liquid and hollowed rock also glowing.<p>

" What the hell? " Kate kneeled beside her. " This is a  
>lot of wolfsbane. It's been chopped to pieces and crushed<br>up. "

" They painted it on something. " Chris held up a small  
>brush.<p>

" It's a coating. " Kate tilted the can. " A very permante  
>one, too. "<p>

" Come on. " Chris hurried for the gate.

Allison followed after him, grabbing the can, lid, and  
>opener.<p>

" What are you going to do with that? " Kate asked.

" My arrows. " She popped the lid back on. " Next time  
>we stop I'm going to dip the tips. "<p>

" Good plan. " Kate praised.

She frowned as her dad paused in a nearby clearing.

" I think I know what they painted. " Chris called back.

" What? " Kate frowned in confusion.

Allison moved forward, and stared at a red haired woman  
>lying dead on the ground. Her face had been scratched<br>by human nails. Except weird veins were standing out  
>from her face, and the scratch marks were glowing the<br>same purplish blue color as the coating.

" At least one of them coated their nails. " Chris gave  
>an oddly approving smirk.<p>

" Scott. " Allison hit her forehead with a groan. " You  
>moron. "<p>

" Scott? " Kate raised her eyebrow at her.

" Stiles talked him into it. " Allison pinched the bridge  
>of her nose. " Stiles get's these ideas and then talks<br>Scott into doing them. "

" How are you so sure it's Scott and not Stiles? " Kate  
>questioned.<p>

" Stiles doesn't fight. Ever. " Allison sighed. " He's  
>the throw Scott in the line of fire then run and hide<br>sort. While hiding he'll plan, and fight from there,  
>running in and out to help. "<p>

" Ah. " Kate tried not to laugh.

" The other two retreated. " Chris frowned. " They were  
>testing Scott and Stiles. "<p>

" Sacrificing a Beta to do it. " Kate kicked the dead  
>body.<p>

" Hmm. The Alpha wants Scott in his pack. " Chris headed  
>after the teen's trails. " If not Stiles, as well. He's<br>testing them to make sure they're worthy. "

" Hasn't the Alpha already decided? " Kate frowned.

" About Scott, yes. " Chris took his rifle off his back.  
>" But I think he's trying to decide if Scott's to much of<br>a risk. "

" You mean, to dominate? " Allison questioned.

" More than that, kiddo. " Kate explained. " Scott is  
>proving himself clever and able to survive against a pack<br>of werewolves without guns or archery equipment. "

Allison was getting more and more nervous. What was Stiles  
>thinking? Putting a permante coating of wolfsbane on Scott.<br>As a werewolf, it could kill him. So what if they were in  
>a bad situation. Why didn't they steal a few of the nail<br>guns, or bolt guns and coat the nails and bolts?

' I'll murder Stiles. '

33333  
>Chapter Three<br>33333

" We're in soo much trouble. " Stiles kept scanning the  
>woods.<p>

" You think!? " Scott exploded.

" At least, the odds are even now. It's two on two. "  
>Stiles slapped his chest and started to chuckle, but it<br>tapered off weakly at Scott's piercing glare. " Which you  
>have to fight alone. "<p>

" Why did Derek have to turn on us? " Scott sighed tiredly.

They'd been on the move for almost twenty four hours. There  
>was no rest, no food, no water. They were exhausted,<br>thirsty, and starving. Especially Scott who had a werewolf  
>metabolism to deal with.<p>

" Peter kept going on and on about how he didn't mean  
>to kill Laura. " Stiles yawned.<p>

" Bull! " Scott scowled. " No way he didn't mean to.  
>Did you see her? She was bite in half. There was no way<br>it was an accident. "

Scott grabbed Stiles as he stumbled, and swung his friend  
>onto his back.<p>

" Get some sleep. " He whispered.

" 'Kay. " Stiles started to snuffle softly.

He walked on, heading toward the mountains. It had a lot  
>of caves, climbing paths, and flat open spaces. If Stiles<br>next great plan worked they would need the area.

" SCOTT! " Allison yelled out.

He froze in place, and glanced back. Allison, her father,  
>and her aunt were running toward them. All three were<br>fully armed. Allison had four quivers on her back, plus  
>the can of coating.<p>

" What are you three doing here? " He hissed quietly to  
>keep from waking Stiles. " Do you have any idea the danger<br>you're in? "

" If you're talking about the Alpha...? " Allison stopped  
>by him.<p>

" Yes, the Alpha, and somehow, Peter's convinced Derek  
>he didn't mean to kill Laura. " Scott scanned the trees<br>with all his senses. " We have to keep moving, hurry. "

" The cars are back at the Hale house. " Chris gestured.

" Yeah, and two very powerful werewolves are hunting me  
>and Stiles. " Scott headed toward the mountains again.<br>" No matter how well armed you are, we'll never make it.  
>Peter isn't just powerful. He spent six years trapped in<br>his own mind, insane, forced to watch his family die in  
>the fire over and over again. Imagine what that did to<br>him. We try for the cars, and he'll rip your weapons  
>from your hands, and take the hands with them. "<p>

" Point taken. " Chris took the safety off his rifle,  
>and was very aware all of a sudden.<p>

" Worse yet, you've given him exactly what he wants. "  
>Scott grew more intense.<p>

" Meaning? " Kate had her own rifle out by that time.

" One night I was sneaking out of Allison's room, and  
>the Alpha was outside your house. " Scott panted slightly<br>in effort from carrying Stiles. " I raced for my car,  
>the Alpha followed, and traced a symbol on the drivers<br>side window. A spiral, the werewolf symbol for Vendetta,  
>and he directed it at the house. Your family. "<p>

" You think he blames us for the fire? " Chris asked  
>sharply.<p>

" There's more. " Scott felt sweat drip from his face.  
>" Something about our chemistry teacher. Mr. Harris.<br>Laura Hale was in Beacon Hill's investigating the fire,  
>and she met with our teacher about it. He had information.<br>It lead to Allison's necklace. "

" My necklace? " Allison blinked. " It's an old heirloom,  
>at least, that's what Kate said when she gave it to me on<br>my birthday. "

Scott didn't slow, but glanced over at a silent Kate.

" Kate, what did you do? " Chris demanded.

" My job. " Kate glared.

" There were children in that house. Human children. "  
>Chris lectured. " What about the code? We hunt those<br>who hunt us. We never take the life of a werewolf who  
>hasn't taken a human life. "<p>

" I did what I was told to do. " Kate lashed out.

" Who? Who gave the order? " Chris interrogated her.

" The old man. " Kate wouldn't meet his eyes.

" Peter is going to go after you over everyone. " Scott  
>said quietly. " He wants revenge for his family. "<p>

" Where are we headed? " Chris questioned.

" The mountains. " Scott hefted Stiles up a little.  
>" We have a plan, but we need space, and a hard<br>surface. "

" You're exhausted. " Allison touched his arm. " Have  
>you rested at all? "<p>

" No. " Scott grunted. " We can't risk it, and neither  
>can any of you, now. There's no food or water either.<br>So if you have any, conserve it. "

" How are you still going? " Kate scanned the woods on  
>the left.<p>

" I have a hungry Alpha and his nephew on my ass. "  
>Scott took comfort in Allison's hand rubbing his arm.<br>" You tell me. "

" Why didn't you tell me the truth? " Allison demanded.

" I wanted to let you have a normal life. " Scott tried  
>to smile through the exhaustion. " I stumbled onto the<br>whole werewolves and hunters gig the night before you  
>showed up. Me and Stiles both. I tripped over half of<br>Laura Hales body, literally, and saw the Alpha. After  
>that, me and Stiles were forced into the night life.<br>It isn't fun, or glamorous. My grades have taken a  
>major hit, I'm missing a lot of sleep. Me and Stiles<br>spend most nights either in the woods, or trying to  
>figure out who the crazy blonde woman with the assault<br>rifle is. "

" Hey! " Kate let out as Chris gave her a silent ' I told  
>you so look '. " Wait, you were there? "<p>

" It was hard to miss. " Scott weakly laughed. " I loved  
>the roll out of your car. "<p>

" Thanks, I worked hard on it. " Kate preened.

" It gets bad Allison. " Scott sobered. " You start seeing  
>people as having masks on. Wondering if they are human,<br>or if they are like Peter and Derek. A person who can  
>switch masks at anytime. It wears on you. "<p>

" He's right. " Chris was guarding the right side of the  
>woods. " It's difficult. You're always watching, and<br>wondering. Looking for signs they're something other  
>than human. "<p>

He felt Allison lean up and kiss his cheek. The girl  
>brushing her lips over his ear.<p>

" I know you're a werewolf. " She whispered very quietly.  
>" I won't tell them. "<p>

He nearly jumped out of his skin. She leaned away, and  
>winked at him. Scott slightly tilted his head. Showing<br>she was right, and he was thankful for her help.

" Focus you two. " Stiles peered at them with a smirk.

" How long have you been awake? " He eyed his friend  
>suspicously.<p>

" The entire time. " Stiles truthfully replied.

" I thought so. " Scott nodded, then let go.

Stiles tumbled to the ground and landed on his butt.  
>The teen yelped at the mistreatment, but scrambled<br>to his feet, and jogged to catch up.

" Watch it. " Stiles rubbed his lower back.

" You should be ashamed. " Scott batted at Stiles head,  
>delibrately missing. " I haven't gotten any rest, and<br>you took advantage of me. "

" I resent that. " Stiles danced away.

" Resemble maybe. " Scott argued.

" I needed to rest my brain for the plan. " Stiles  
>argued. " Your only good for the muscle. "<p>

" Oh, and I don't need to rest my body to fight? "  
>Scott rubbed his face with his bloody hands and<br>yawned.

" Nope. " Stiles shrugged.

" How long have you two been running now? " Allison  
>wrapped her arm around Scott's.<p>

" Twenty four, give or take. " Stiles stretched and  
>popped. " Boy, I can't wait to eat. I'm hitting the<br>nearest all you can eat buffet the minute I'm out of  
>these woods. "<p>

" I second the vote. " Scott raised a hand.

" And the motion carries. " Stiles pumped his fist.

" These two hunt werewolves? " Kate pointed a perfectly  
>manicured finger.<p>

Chris shot her a look that said it all.

33333

" Well, well. " A man in a leather duster appeared in  
>front of them. " This is a nice surprise. Really Scott,<br>you bring me the loveliest gifts. "

" Don't touch them. " Scott warned, shifting in front  
>of them.<p>

Allison loaded her bow with a dipped arrow and aimed  
>it at Derek. The dark haired man seemed unsure. Staring<br>from Scott to Peter with a confused frown.

' What is wrong with him? '

Her dad was beside her with his rifle up. Kate was on  
>Stiles side with her rifle also ready to fire.<p>

" Are you ready for that talk now, Scott? " Peter asked.  
>" You and Stiles, is it, are looking quite tired. "<p>

" Scott. " Stiles calmly said.

" I know. " Scott replied. " I'm on it. "

Scott stepped forward and charged Peter. The teen hit  
>the Alpha in the stomach with his shoulder. She ground<br>her teeth together to keep from calling out.

" What is that fool doing? " Kate muttered.

" Look. " Chris narrowed his eyes.

" Wh-? " Kate trailed off.

Then Allison saw it. Scott had ripped Peter's button  
>down shirt open and left long scratchs on his stomach.<br>The Alpha roared, his face half transforming, reverting,  
>transforming, then reverting.<p>

Peter threw Scott into a nearby tree. The man leaping at  
>him. The teen's legs went limp, and he rolled so the<br>Alpha missed him. Scott lashed out with his left hand,  
>catching the Alpha on his right hand. Leaving a set of<br>scratchs across the back.

The Alpha slashed Scott down the back from his shoulder  
>to his waist. The teen didn't pause, back flipping over<br>Peter, and as the Alpha spun around, scratched him on  
>the left wrist.<p>

" Come on. " Stiles nervously bounced on his toes.

" Look at him go. " Kate stared. " Hey, Chris, are  
>those scratches deep enough to turn him? "<p>

" No. " Chris shook his head, never taking his  
>eyes off the fight. " They'll scar, but won't turn<br>him. The claw has to enter all the way. The Alpha  
>is getting just the tip in. "<p>

" Cool. " Kate nodded.

Allison wasn't so relived. Her boyfriend was fighting  
>an Alpha.<p>

Peter lashed out again. Clawing Scott down the back  
>once more. Scott spun around, ducking under a swiping<br>claw, and leaving two long trails of scratchs on the  
>Alpha's rib cage.<p>

The Alpha howled in fury, and slashed Scott from his  
>left shoulder to his belly button.<p>

Allison couldn't take it anymore. She tensed to fire.  
>Her dad beat her too it. Shooting rapidly. The Alpha<br>disappeared into the trees with Derek.

" Scott? " Stiles asked.

" Yeah. " The teen smiled, and stood up straight,  
>bumping fists with his friend.<p>

" What did you do? " Kate demanded. " Because I know  
>it wasn't you just scratching up the Alpha. Though<br>that was very entertaining. "

Allison disagreed. She gently examined her boyfriends  
>injuries. She was thankfull they weren't healing since<br>it would have been a dead giveaway, but she was also  
>worried. Why weren't they healing?<p>

" Well, it has to do with our plan. " Stiles adjusted  
>the cobbled together pack on his back. It was really<br>just a tarp he'd tied together.

" Here. " Scott handed over an empty syringe. " I got  
>him. "<p>

" Awesome. " Stiles sang. " Now we can head straight  
>to the mountains, instead of walking in circles. "<p>

" Wait, you had us walking in circles? " Kate grabbed  
>for Stiles.<p>

" We had to. " Stiles squeaked. " We'd never stand a  
>chance against Peter otherwise. "<p>

" Explain. " Chris ordered as they started moving.

" There was a few bottles of proplyene glycol dinitrate  
>at the construction site. " Stiles informed them.<br>" A very toxic, liquid explosive. Scott is a master  
>at slight at hand, We figured, we could set up a<br>fight between Scott and Peter, and inject Peter. "

" It's also highly volatile. " Kate chuckled.

" Yeah, well, I'm more interested in the wolfsbane  
>combined with the toxic side effects. " Stiles said.<br>" If it works right, he should start having nerve  
>damage, vision problems, headaches, and a bunch of<br>other problems. "

" And the rest of your plan? " Chris questioned.

Allison helped Scott walk. Blood was flowing from his  
>injuries. She was growing more and more concerned about<br>him. He was beyond exhausted by this time. The injuries  
>were just making it far worse.<p>

" I have C4, cord, and a few detenators. " Stiles said  
>simply.<p>

" Don't forget your oh so wonderful idea to have me  
>lure the Alpha into the right spot. " Scott dryly<br>commented.

" It's a good plan. " Stiles pouted.

" Stiles, he's injured, and about to collapse. "  
>Allison coldly glared.<p>

" You think I don't know that? " Stiles stared at her.  
>" Scott has been forcing himself to continue going<br>all this time, but in case you didn't notice, we're  
>trying to stay alive. "<p>

" Allison. " Scott smiled at her. " We're in survival  
>mode right now. Later we can worry about sleep, food,<br>and first aid. Let's get through this first. "

Allison tried to return his smile, but she couldn't  
>help feel she should be doing more.<p>

" We'll get him through this. " Her father laid his  
>hand on her shoulder. " Stiles, can one of us lure<br>the Alpha to the spot? "

" No. " Stiles shook his head. " The Alpha has been  
>obsessed with two people. Scott and the person who<br>killed his family, Kate. "

" I'm in better shape than Scott. " Kate said. " I  
>could lure him. "<p>

" No! " Scott stubbornly refused. " I should do it.  
>I can move faster than you. "<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
